LSD: Dream Emulator 2
I'm pretty sure lots of people have heard of this game before - LSD Dream Emulator. If you haven't, well Azuritereaction is one of those Youtubers that has made quite a lot of videos based on it. LSD on the 'Osamu Sato' timeline is last, as the timeline should be like this: ? -> Eastern Mind -> LSD (if anyone knows the name of that other game that goes before Eastern Mind, be sure to edit it and change the question mark) That was the timeline that might be true or not, but nobody really knows for sure. This story actually happened to me a few weeks back. The Pasta I was on the computer surfing around the web in hopes for finding something interesting, no luck there. I then decided to visit PureZC, a huge fan site based on Zelda Classic. I remembered about the quest I made recently so I went onto the forums and decided to check on the quest and see if anyone needs help. As I was about to click on the help thread, a strange topic caught me eye named "LSD2". That was quite strange since it isn't a quest at all on the database and it should be locked by now and deleted since it was made a few months back. There were 0 replies on this topic so I decided to go and take a look at what the hell this was. I clicked it and I immediately knew this was the LSD game that came out on the PS1... but why was it here? The starter post wasn't so long, in fact it was only 4 lines long. It read: "You are lucky to read this topic! I, Osamu Sato, have released the first ever sequel to LSD Dream Emulator: Here's the download link: www.runitslate.beforetoo Don't worry about the website name, just don't read the words back and forth past the dot, it won't mean anything." That last line actually got me to read the words the way the message said and it actually said "RunBeforeIt'sTooLate". Why would I run though? It's just a game right? I decided to visit the page; error. Did it again... error. The 3rd time worked but there was nothing there; then error... 4th time was the same. Tried for the 5th time and this time the page loaded properly. There wasn't much to see except just writing... that was just it. The writing read: "Refresh one more time..." I tried the website again for the 6th time and this time there were loads of things in the page. The download was in the middle so I clicked that first, and then I'll go and see the rest. After 10 mins of waiting, I eventually managed to get the game to work on a PS1 emulator. As soon as the game loaded up, the intro for the game was the same as the one is LSD, nothing changed. It then hit a title screen- a title screen? This is LSD, there doesn't need to be a title screen! The scary part about this title was that the title was called: "LSD Dream Emulator 2: The Grey Man Kills Eddy23911" "What?" would've been my first reaction but no, this was just freaking weird. Since when did a game include me in it? No thanks... but I still pressed on. The title screen disappeared and the original menu showed up like the one in the first LSD game. I pressed start and there was a text box saying "Eddy23911... Access Granted... move on..." Was the game fucking scanning me now? Who the fuck does that? Something is up with this game. I started to feel very nervous now, I was shaking all over, I just want this nightmare to end! The game started now, Day 1, oh boy. The game started me off at the same place LSD 1 would've started me at, that same house. I started to relax a bit until I noticed the TV is already there, odd since you would normally see it later on. Well the TV gave me a fucking scare for sure. On the TV was a face of me, except it was all in zalgo and was very unclear. Coincidence? Hell no it was not. I progressed through the game now and by Day 5 I would always be in Happy Town, that cursed place where the Grey Man loves to lurk around. This is a fucking bad idea for sure. I wanted to stop playing now but I just had to keep going. By Day 10, the Grey Man starts appearing more than 5 times, and as always, I'm placed in Happy Town all the time. I soon figured out this is a sign that the Grey Man is getting closer and closer to me in the game and possibly reality. By Day 20 I couldn't take it anymore, the Grey Man now appears EVERY TIME he disappears, he just respawns like crazy now! But Day 66 was the worst day, I can't believe I managed to get that far. At Day 66, the Grey Man never stops showing up and he isn't scaring me that much anymore, which makes it scarier. How? Near the end of Day 66 he actually zoomed right close to my face and I could actually see his face for once. He had red eyes, blood stains all over his face, his mouth was zalgo and there were scars all over his eyes and nose. "Dayum," I thought to myself, "this guy must've had some fucked up dreams." It then appeared to me that he was somehow getting closer. What? I thought he couldn't go anywhere further than that. He then opened his mouth out wide and the game crashed. Text came up after saying "You're lucky the game crashed there... the Grey Man could've killed you." Now I'm dead anxious. The Grey Man's after me? For what? This in a way is pissing me off and making me feel so scared, I just don't know what to do. The day after, I went back onto my computer and as soon as I came on the LSD 2 game booted up and continued where I left off the day before, with the Grey Man's mouth wide open. He suddenly pounced at me in a way that felt so scary and it seemed that he disappeared after. The game then froze but I have no clue where the Grey Man went off to. I heard some breathing from behind me, and I quickly turned around only to see that he's gone. I heard breathing again, this time from the other side of the room. I slowly moved over the other side to see the Grey Man, exactly the same as in the game. He grabbed onto me and slowly stared at me with his red horrifying eyes. This lasted for about 10 minutes and then he disappeared into thin air, but before he did that, he slowly said: "You will suffer the horrors I went through, the killings of 8 people, you will visualise all the deaths, the corpses, you'll be the 9th victim, you'll see all." That night, I couldn't sleep at all. Everytime I closed my eyes I could see visions of these people being hanged and killed. I always see that man - the Grey Man. He never leaves me alone! Later that night, a saw a dark figure walk into the room, with his sombrero hat and his trenchcoat. He held a slaughter knife and charged at me, slicing me in half. I immdediately woke up and it was 7am. A message was written on my arm in blood, not my blood though: "This is now Day 67 in real life, what I did to you yesterday has woken you up from Day 66... Be careful not to touch that penguin in your living room, he'll transport you to Happy Town and I'll be there to kill you" I was really stupid for doing this but I went into the living room and touched that penguin which I never noticed was there before and it transported me to Happy Town, THE Happy Town! And guess what? The Grey Man was there, oh god. He got his long slaughter knife out and head straight for me, hitting me right on the head... he sliced me up and that was it... I was gone... So now you must be wondering how I'm able to write this out, well you see... that I can't really tell you, but what I can tell you is that I am very close by to you, or possibly right behind you. The Grey Man did this to me and now I can do whatever slaughter I wish to do. I was his 9th victim... you could be his 10th victim, and you could be my 1st... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:TRUE STORY Category:Vidya games